1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the production of potable water, and particularly to an artificial vertical pipe structure for producing potable water from the condensation of atmospheric water vapor, and for generating usable power from the gravity flow of the condensed water.
2. Description of the Related Art
Water recovery in deserts and in other arid climates is of great importance. Although the atmosphere contains large quantities of pure water vapor, water vapor typically does not condense in the atmosphere below a height from the surface of approximately two kilometers, thus making it difficult to artificially extract water vapor from the air. Although dehumidifiers, condensers and the like can operate near the surface, there is little humidity at low altitudes in deserts and other arid climates. Thus, the yield of potable water is very low. Cloud seeding and similar techniques may be used in the cloud-forming regions of the troposphere to artificially stimulate precipitation, but such techniques have unproven efficacy and typically have a negative impact on the environment, particularly through the unwanted precipitation of heavy metals along with the desired water. It would obviously be desirable to provide an artificial method of extracting atmospheric moisture that has little to no negative impact on the environment. Thus, a vertical pipe structure for water and energy harvesting solving the aforementioned problems is desired.